


The Way You Move is Hypnotic

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Classic Papyrus, Consensual Hypnotism, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Hypnotism, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underswap Grillby named Swirlby, underswap Grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: Swirlby and Papyrus decide to engage in a little hypnosis play.





	The Way You Move is Hypnotic

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr expressed interest in more hypnosis kink, so I decided to try my hand at it a little harder :)

“SHOULDN'T I BE LYING DOWN FOR THIS?”

Swirlby paused in the act of undressing and turned to face his boyfriend.

Papyrus was sitting on their shared bed with his legs folded underneath him, nearly pulling off the illusion of a patient skeleton if it wasn’t for the subtle movements of his foot tapping against the sheets. His phalanges were fiddling with the lacy material of his negligee, something that he insisted on wearing despite Swirlby’s gentle persuasion against it. It wasn’t that Swirlby didn’t appreciate Papyrus’ attention to the finer intricacies of intimacy, and generally rather liked when he was surprised with a nice flash of sheer undergarments when they were out and about, but he didn’t want Papyrus to get too worked up for tonight. He wanted, no, needed him to be as relaxed as possible for this to work.

Swirlby left his bowtie dangling from his neck as he left the mirror to approach the bed, climbing on and crawling over to sit in front of Papyrus. “It’s better if you’re sitting, dear~.” He reached out to caress Papyrus’ cheek, moving his thumb in slow circles over the joint that connected Papyrus’ jaw to the rest of his skull. With a small purr Papyrus leaned into Swirlby’s touch, nuzzling his nasal bone against the flaming fingertips. Swirlby would’ve been content to sit there all night just like that, but they had plans, and he had to make sure that Papyrus was still on board, so reluctantly he tilted Papyrus’ skull up so that they were eye-to-eye-light.

“Papy, are you sure you still want to try this? It’s okay if you’d rather not--”

Papyrus interrupted him with a finger to his jagged mouth. “I WANT TO SWIRLBY, I PROMISE. I TRUST YOU.”

Swirlby’s SOUL soared at the declaration. It wasn’t every day he met a monster so willing to trust him, especially when he pulled out his more obscure kinks. He hadn’t met to bring out his hypnosis fascination to Papyrus, but he was very relieved that Papyrus had decided to humor him in trying it instead of shying away like his last boyfriend. Stretch always had been a stick in the mud though, so Swirlby shouldn’t have been too surprised.

In any case, after the somewhat embarrassing reveal, Swirlby had explained what hypnosis was and what he wanted to try, and the two discussed limits and boundaries. Papyrus was usually an anything-goes type of monster when it came to giving pleasure to his partner, but the one thing he drew the line at was anilingus. According to him, it was too unsanitary, and while he could deal with the regular amounts of filth that came from fingering and sex, that act just was too far for him.

Even though to skeletons and elementals the concept of ‘filth’ didn’t apply to them the same way it did to other monsters, Swirlby wasn’t too attached to that act to argue for it; it was much better that they were both comfortable. Besides, Papyrus did express an interest in conjuring some irregular genitalia tonight, and that intrigued Swirlby _much_ more than some ass licking.

Eager to get the show on the road, Swirlby crossed his legs into a comfortable position on the bed, and after a moment of hesitation, Papyrus followed him. “Once we start you won’t be able to use your safe word, so are you sure you’re ready?”

“I AM READY. MAKE ME INTO YOUR--ERM, DIRTY SLUT?”

Swirlby blinked, confused, before bursting into light, airy laughter. “Oh, my goodness, Papy~! Look at you, bringing out such foul language, I guess you are ready, huh?” He lowered his voice, letting his fingers slowly retreat from Papyrus’ jaw as he spoke. “But don’t get it twisted, I’m the only dirty slut here~.”

Papyrus’ skull lit up in an orange glow, bright enough to rival Swirlby’s own flames. He would’ve called attention to it since he loved teasing Papyrus whenever he could, but he decided against it; it was already going to be hard enough getting him to relax without ribbing him with gentle jabs.

Oh~! He made a nice pun there; later though, he had to wait until later to voice it.

“Okay Papy, can you relax for me?”

“UH, OKAY!” Papyrus placed his hands in his lap and took in a deep, unnecessary breath before releasing it. “OKAY, RELAXING. LETTING MYSELF RELAX. I’M GOING TO DO IT. I’M GOING. TO. RELAX.”

Swirlby watched in amusement as Papyrus’ brows creased in determination, knowing that he was going to have to aid. Nothing that he was currently doing was helpful in relaxing his body: his back was too straight, jaw too clenched, hands too balled up in the lace for any sort of relaxation to take place here. He decided to extend a helping hand. “Would you like some help~?”

“NO,” Papyrus answered, shaking his head in short, sharp movements. “I CAN DO IT MYSELF.”

Ah, so he decided to be stubborn today. Luckily Swirlby knew how to deal with that. He took Papyrus’ hands in his own, gently prying them away from his garments and pulling them to the side, and then he crawled over and plopped himself in Papyrus’ lap. Ignoring Papyrus’ sputter of protest he brought his mouth to Papyrus’ shoulder, opening it just wide enough for his flaming tongue to lap gingerly at his bones.

“ _NNNNGG_ \--I THINK THIS IS DOING THE OPPOSITE OF RELAXING ME,” Papyrus whined, hands finding their natural place on Swirlby’s hips to stop him from grinding down onto the forming magic in his pelvis.

“Trust me, I know what I’m doing~.” Swirlby attempted to grind down once more in Papyrus’ lap, but after failing again he straightened up. “Okay, okay, I’ll be serious now. Can you close your eyes--well, the skeleton equivalent of that?”

Papyrus nodded, extinguishing his eye-lights and leaving empty sockets in their place. Swirlby fought the urge to shudder, moving on to the next step. “Now, I want you to relax every bone in your body~. Start at your toes and make your way to your skull slowly. Focus on each movement, but almost as if you were an outsider watching yourself.”

Swirlby was talking out of his ass at this point, but if he just pretended he knew what he was talking about it would be more convincing right? He didn’t know the first thing about getting a skeleton to relax, and the one or two internet searches he tried earlier gave him advice for muscle relaxation, not bones.

To his surprise, it seemed to be working. The tension in Papyrus’ bones was starting to leave, causing his body to droop down slightly. Swirlby had been a bit worried that being in his lap would have an adverse reaction to his relaxing, but Papyrus had seemed to be able to ignore him easily enough.

He watched Papyrus a little longer, but once his jaw had begun to slacken Swirlby decided to go into the final step. His flames danced eagerly around him as he fingered the edge of his glasses, the swirled lenses leisurely spinning in their frames. He loved these glasses; they were stylish, comfortable, stuck to his flames well, and happened to be really good at hypnotism due to the lenses’ unique ability to rotate freely.

Okay, he had to relax too; being too eager could ruin all the work it took to get here. After a few seconds of allowing his flames to settle, Swirlby brought both of his hands up to his glasses and flicked the edges of them, feeling the small puff of air against his face as the lenses whirled around.

“Time to open your eyes for me, Papy~. Can you do that?”

The thrum of magic cut through the air, dim sockets slowly becoming lighter and sharper as Papyrus ignited his eye-lights again. Swirlby could catch the precise moment when Papyrus had fallen under the spell of his glasses; Papyrus had gone to say something, tension beginning to gather in his jaw when suddenly his eye-lights dilated, hazing over as he stared at the sway of the spinning swirls in front of him. The lingering tension in his bones had left abruptly, leaving his body free to careen violently forward and in Swirlby’s arms.

Swirlby cradled Papyrus’ skull in his hands, maneuvering him so that they were at the same level. “Are you okay, dear~?”

There was a brief delay but Papyrus nodded finally, giving Swirlby a soft smile.

“Can you sit up for me?”

Again, the reaction was delayed, much slower than Papyrus’ regular near instant actions, but he sat up straight, taking care not to jostle Swirlby in his lap. When he was done he focused back on Swirlby for the next command.

“You’re a good boy,” Swirlby cooed, running a finger down the front of his negligee to toy with the thin straps at the top. “You know, I didn’t get a chance to fully undress before we started here. Can you help me get rid of all these pesky clothes~?”

The glow in Papyrus’ pelvis grew brighter, and between that and the big grin on Papyrus’ face, Swirlby was sure that he was more than okay with helping him. Papyrus started with his shirt, deftly undoing the buttons from bottom to top, one by one until the topmost button, and then In one movement Papyrus slipped off the shirt and jacket, letting them fall behind him in a small heap.

When Papyrus started towards Swirlby’s fly Swirlby had been convinced that he had, in fact, hypnotized him successfully. Whenever they had sex Papyrus would insist on folding his clothing after he took it off, which while Swirlby had come to terms with the fact that it was a Thing that Papyrus would always do, he couldn’t deny that it messed up the flow of any spontaneous act he tried to initiate. But now, Papyrus was under his spell, enticed to follow the suggestions he gave without faltering. It was…pretty nice.

Hell, maybe he should convince Papyrus to do this more often.

Soon enough he was fully naked and on display in Papyrus’ lap. He looked down at his slowly hardening cock, wondering how much patience he had for foreplay today. Usually, he stripped down as soon as possible and ran for the lube, but with the plans he had in mind he could stand to indulge a little.

“Papy~?” Papyrus looked up at his name, ready to serve. “Can you get me ready for your dick? My hole is aching to be filled by you, but I should work up to your length. Maybe you can use your fingers~?”

Papyrus wrapped his hands around Swirlby’s waist in a protective manner, lowering him onto his back at the base of the bed. Swirlby watched as Papyrus settled himself in between his thighs on his elbows and knees, negligee dipping down low enough at the top for Swirlby to catch a peek at the smooth, pale bones underneath, as well as a small sliver of his SOUL. He was entranced with the glow of it that he was completely blindsided when Papyrus placed his hands against the flat of his thighs and pushed them up towards his torso.  Tongue fizzling into existence behind his teeth, Papyrus coat his fingers in saliva before pressing two fingers to Swirlby’s entrance.

“O-oh? Hold on a--” Swirlby’s protests dissolved into a strangled moan as Papyrus buried his fingers deep inside his hole, shifting quickly to a steady rhythm of pumping them in and out.

Eyes fluttering closed, Swirlby laid his head back against the mattress as he gave in to Papyrus’ ministrations, moaning freely to show Papyrus his appreciation. He had taught Papyrus all of his sensitive spots when they first started becoming intimate, and from the way his fingers had quickly seeked out and teased the tight bundle of nerves it was pretty apparent that this was second nature to him. Swirlby would have to compliment him on his technique later when he was coherent, but they were no harm in telling him now as well. “I love how eager you are~! Can I ask you for a favor though?”

Papyrus paused, poking his head up to make eye contact with Swirlby over his legs. His gaze was unfocused, glassy, and just _oh so delicious._ His tongue peeked out enticingly from the corners of his teeth and Swirlby’s cock twitched from the image, clueing him into his next command. “Can you give me a blowjob while you prepare me?”

A thin, barely noticeable smirk graced Papyrus’ features in a way that Swirlby had never seen before but disappeared as Papyrus settled back down and prepared to follow the next order. Swirlby sat up on his elbows to watch, nearly shivering in anticipation when Papyrus opened his mouth to reveal his glowing, orange tongue. His excitement only increased as it edged closer and closer to his dick, only to let out a loud sigh when they finally made contact.

Usually, Papyrus liked to go slow and start from the tip when giving a blowjob, preferring to tease and tease until Swirlby was spurred into riding him hard, but to his surprise, Papyrus had instead chosen to wrap his tongue around his entire length and pull it in completely.

“ _Ohhhh my god~!”_ Swirlby screamed, thrusting his hips up violently before he could stop himself. He read that hypnotizing a person was a way to free them of their inhibitions, but he wasn’t expecting this! “P-pahh!-Papy, it feels so good!”

Papyrus hummed in response, slowly beginning to bob his head up and down to the same rhythm of his fingers working in and out of Swirlby’s ass. When his fingers went in, his mouth moved to the tip of Swirlby’s cock, giving it a quick suckle at the tip before sinking back down onto it as his fingers slid out, and then back again. Forward and back, forward and back, it was maddening! Each movement inched Swirlby closer to his peak, but he didn’t want to stop yet, not when he hadn’t even gotten to the main event!

“P-papy, ah!--It’s time to move on~ pl-- _mmph!--_ please stop,” Swirlby commanded breathlessly. At his command, Papyrus stopped again and waited for the next suggestion with a gentle smile.

No longer under the siege of Papyrus’ impeccable technique, Swirlby let himself relax into the sheets with a deep sigh. He brought a hand up to his chest and rested it on over his SOUL to stop its furious pounding; he couldn’t remember a time when he got _this_ aroused from foreplay. Maybe finally indulging in his kink was just as helpful to him as it was to Papyrus?

When Swirlby was convinced that he had cooled down enough to continue he pushed himself up into a sitting position. “Papyrus, can you sit up for me?”

Papyrus did so, and Swirlby crawled into his lap. He adjusted his legs to rest on both sides of Papyrus’, not as innocently brushing his hard-on against Papyrus’ pelvis along the way.

Boo, only bone. Swirlby expected this, but he was still glum about it. No matter, it was time to get Papyrus to form something anyway.

What should he ask Papyrus to form for him anyway? It had to be some sort of dick, he had already decided that from the beginning, but there were so many different he could choose from! He always said Papyrus was hung like a horse, so why not an actual horse-sized dick? Or, or maybe even two dicks. Or three! Papyrus’ magic was Swirlby’s oyster, and he could shape it to whatever he willed!

Okay, he should try to keep it simple for their first adventure into the unknown. Maybe a knot would be okay to start with?

“Okay Papy, remember how earlier I said I was the only dirty slut around here?” Swirlby asked, sensually running his hands down Papyrus’ arms. He increased the level of heat in his fingertips for more of an effect, which seemed to hit Papyrus even through the hypnotism. “Well, I wasn’t kidding, I’ve been so terribly naughty~. This entire time all I’ve been doing is teasing you, stroking you until you get _riiiiight_ up to the edge--” Swirlby tapped Papyrus on his teeth-- “Only to stop. This is the third time that I’ve done it, and you’re so aroused, Papy~. So much, in fact, that you put too much magic into your genitalia when I finally let you fuck me and accidentally formed a big knot at the base of your dick.”

The words were barely out of his mouth when Papyrus’ magic spurred into action, quickly forming what Swirlby had described and tenting the fabric in his nightwear. Swirlby leaned back for a better vantage angle, pushing back the bottom of the lingerie to reveal his appendage. True to his suggestions a thick bulb had been added to the base of his summoned length, and wow was it beautiful.

At that moment Swirlby wanted it inside him more than anything else.

He mounted Papyrus, sinking down onto his cock with a groan.  He took the reins and ground against Papyrus’ knot, which was still being really stubborn and refusing to go inside him, dammit. A new approach was needed.

“Papy, I need you to grab my hips and fuck me hard. When you see me come, you’re going to want to come too. You’re going to shove your knot inside of me and have the hardest orgasm of your life okay~?”

Papyrus compiled immediately, sinking his phalanges deep into Swirlby’s flames with a low growl. Swirlby was impressed by the forwardness; Papyrus tended to need a bit of coaxing to truly let go and handle Swirlby roughly like he wanted. He went to praise him but his words tapered off into a moan as Papyrus begun to bounce him in his lap.

Swirlby arched his back into the thrusts as his body was pounded again and again with Papyrus’ cock driving into him. It was so thick and long, easily hitting his prostate with each push in and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long; he was never able to last normally with Papyrus, but with all of this it was impossible.

“Papy, o-oh! Yes Papy, yes! God, _I’m coming!”_

Swirlby’s body locked up as his orgasm washed over him, thick strands of cum jetting out of his untouched cock. Distantly he felt Papyrus’ fingers tighten around the middle, and that was the only warning he received before he was unceremoniously yanked down onto Papyrus’ dick.  Papyrus thrust into him once, and then again, and then on the third try his knot was rammed into Swirlby’s ass with a loud _pop!_  The pressure intensified when Papyrus pulled Swirlby close to his chest, breathing harshly as his orgasm hit him hard.

“Oh my, that’s certainly a feeling~,” Swirlby remarked, squirming a little in Papyrus’ lap as he was filled with Papyrus’ exceptionally large release. If he were being completely honest with himself he’d call it a little unpleasant, but it was worth it for the experience! He could last…however long it took for this to wear off.

Probably.

Thirty minutes and a load of laundry later Swirlby was in the kitchen attempting to sit down, face scrunched up in concentration as he stared down the chair in front of him. His ass was sore, which was usually his goal at the end of the day, but this was actually uncomfortable?!

“IT’S NOT GOING TO BITE YOU,” Papyrus’ tired voice came from behind him as he placed down a cup of fire-friendly hot chocolate. His hand brushed past Swirlby’s arm on its way back, settling on Swirlby’s hips. “DO YOU WANT ME TO CARRY YOU TO BED?”

“Papyrus, you have no idea how much I’d love that~, but you can’t carry me and the hot chocolate. I’m fine, I promise.” To prove his point, Swirlby picked up his cup and took a small step forward, flames flaring wildly as he held back a small shriek of pain. For some reason, Swirlby was stubborn enough to not give in, waddling slowly back to their bedroom in about twice as much time as it usually took him.

“So, Papy~ How did you enjoy it?” He asked once he was finally in bed.

Papyrus put a hand to his chin in thought. “IT WAS...INTERESTING! I WOULD LOVE TO TRY IT AGAIN SOON, BUT MAYBE WITHOUT THE KNOT? YOU CAN TAKE IT EASY!”

“Anything for you, Papy~,” Swirlby replied. He knew Papyrus cared about him a lot, and he did too, which was why he was already scheming how to safely take in two cocks for next time. Only the best for his cute skelelover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


End file.
